


Requited Crushes Are Amazing Aren't They?

by fairyjolteon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, John and Dave are fucking, M/M, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjolteon/pseuds/fairyjolteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://homestuckfluffcanons.tumblr.com/post/86830183005/dave-and-john-are-always-teasing-jade-about<br/>“Dave and John are always teasing Jade about Karkat being flushed for her, the only thing they don't know is that Jade feels the same about Karkat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited Crushes Are Amazing Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just note people are so out of character especially Karkat. I'm not kidding, this is probably a terrible fanfic for you to read, but it was really fun to write!  
> (also its venting my feelings so i don't care lol)

**== > Jade: Think about Karkats feelings**

His feelings for you are obvious. So obvious even John and the Mayor were able to figure it out. So of course you know as well. Its the way he looks at you when he thinks you aren't looking, how he blushes when you smile at him, when he stops his rants if you happen to walk in the room. Everyone on the cramped meteor can tell. To bad Dave and John tease you all the time. Whenever you talk to Karkat, they make kissy faces behind his back and sing 'Karkat and Jade Sitting in a Tree'. They just don't know you feel the same.

**== > Karkat: Be in the common room**

For a moment you are now Karkat Vantas because multiple povs are hella cool. You are eating in the common room when Dave and John walk in. The glance at each other before looking back at you.

"What the fuck do you want?" You ask before taking another bite of your food.

"Why Karkles, we just want to eat." the douche in shades says.

"Yeah Karkat we're growing boys! We need out nutrients!" John adds in. You roll your eyes and continue to eat, that is until Jade comes in.

Fuckfuckfuck.  Fuck are you staring? You are so staring. You avert your gaze and continue eating.

"Hi Karkat! So why did you guys want me here." Jegus her voice is so beautiful. Not going to look. Nope not going to- shit you looked up. You looked up and she was smiling now your blushing . You shove the rest of your meal in your mouth and abscond out of there.

**== > Jade: Be upset at the abscond**

You are once again Jade. Karkat just left the room in a hurry and just because he likes you doesn't mean he should abscond all the time. You really didn't mind he was staring! (At your face nothing else.)

"Oh my god Jade he got so flustered he left!" exclaims John trying his best not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Stop! You guys are so mean! I already KNOW he likes me! In case you haven't noticed its clear as day!"

"Oh yeah it is isn't it?" She turned to see Karkat back in the door way. His face is so neutral it is actually rather scary. 

You try to save it, "Oh hi Karkat I was just-"

"Don't be surprised Karkitty it was pretty obvious!" Davesays sipping the AJ he just received from the fridge.

"I'm surprised no one noticed you and John have been fucking." He retorts which causes a sputtering from Dave and a blush from John. "Don't be surprised Strider, it was pretty obvious." He leave with his drink in hand and you can't help but giggle a bit.

"I thought you were straight John." You say between giggles. You continue to tease them the rest of the day Karkat out of your mind.

**=== > Jade: Skip a month later**

About a month had past since then, Karkat grew more distant during the first week. If he saw you coming he left right away. Then he just disappeared. No one had seen him. Kanaya said he was in his room but refused to come out, she just left food outside his door (which did disappear hopefully by the hands of the shouty troll.)

Eventually you had enough and went to his door yourself. "Karkat! Open this door right now fuckass!" After a few minutes with no answer you started to worry. What if he starved. Oh god what if he killed himself? "Karkat?" you ask concerned. Please be alive please be alive.

"Go away." was heard inside in no doubt Karkats voice. Well his voice without the shouting and annoyance.

"No, now let me in!" you snapped back. After some shuffling you heard the click of the door being unlocks and it opened a crack, just enough so you could see Karkats left eye.

It was more red in the iris than you last saw it, but still grey enough that it wasn't shocking. There were no doubt red veins on his golden sclera, most likely from crying. You pushed your way in. The room was dark, the only light coming from his laptop. The place was a disaster, tissues everywhere. His romcoms were all over the room, some out of their cases, a few were even smashed. The food wrappers and leftovers were in a messy pile in the corner (a small one a troll wouldn't fit on.)

"What the hell happened in here?" You ask turning to him. His hair is a mess, and he is wrapped in a grey quilted blanket. Instead of answering he positions himself in front of the screen once again fixated on the romcom that was playing. It looked like a troll version of Fifty First Dates. You join him a few centimeters away from touching.

You mouth forms into a line, "Was it because of what I said?". He shakes his head in response.

"To be honest not entirely, that sort of set it off though." 

"Set what off?"

"Hiding in my respite-block. Believe it or not my self-loathing can reach extremes high enough that I have to cut off contact with other living beings to stay sane. Surprisingly it didn't happen during the game until the first year on the meteor."

"The lack of swears in that paragraph is very worrying."

"Shut up." He grumbles burying deeper into the covers. You frowned. He wasn't being himself and it was your fault. You scooted closer and he stiffened. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't like me back and your such a good friend and I know I'm such an awful friend and-"

"Oh my god Karkat shut up! I never said I didn't like you back, and I would never hate you! Well now at least!" You pout. How dare he just accuse you hate him!

"I'm sorry." Oh fuck this is bad. Its like Jadesprite all over again. Your frown deepens and you make him look at you. 

"Ugh! I basically just said I like you back!" You yell at him. Something inside you clicks and you kiss him on the lips.

**== > Karkat: Realize what's happening**

Jade is kissing you.  _Jade. Is. Kissing. You._  And on the lips. Oh jegus does she really like you back? No she is lying she is so lying- oh fuck it you don't care. She is kissing you and that's all that matters. You start to kiss her back.

Eventually the kiss does break since you both need to breath. "Okay please tell me you were not fucking with me." 

"Nope!" she says beaming, and you can't help but kiss her again. "But you really need a bath!"


End file.
